


Shameless

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Series: Accidental AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire before Garnet, and Garnet before the start of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruby and Sapphire Say Goodbye for the Last Time

Ruby's hands shook as the meeting was adjourned. The plan couldn't be set in motion until she reached the warp pad, and Jasper was setting up an group of gems to head to Rose's camp. She had to get out of her so the Pearls could do as planned.

She still had someone to talk to though, one last time.

She approached the blue gem, nervous. The gem noticed her and gave one of her small, beautiful smiles that made Ruby feel like flying usually. Now, she felt the weight of what she was going to do soon sending her spiraling towards the ground.

"Is something wrong, Ruby?" Sapphire asked her friend, seeming concerned.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing is wrong! I'm just wanting to say that I'm going to miss you when this war starts." Ruby wasn't lying.

Sapphire seemed a bit surprised, before smiling and noting, "I'll miss you too, Ruby. I honestly wish this war wouldn't happen. Every path I see ends with shattered gems. It doesn't seem worth it. But I don't have a say in what Yellow Diamond does. I'm only her assistant."

Ruby nodded, agreeing with Sapphire. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted to stay with Sapphire. She trusted the gem more than Rose, which was saying something. She just wanted to stay with her. She had a job to do, though, and Sapphire couldn't know about it.

"I'll see you soon," Sapphire added, smiling at Ruby and kissing her cheek. Ruby blushed, feeling awful. She didn't want this! She didn't want to be without Sapphire!

"Yeah," Ruby said, nodding nervously. "Goodbye, Sapphire." She didn't kiss the gem's cheek in response. She didn't think about the one time they had accidentally fused and how amazing it had been. She didn't think about what was soon to come. She waved to the gem one last time before walking out of the council room.

Sapphire watched the red gem leave, feeling a bit on edge. She felt like something major was going to happen, but she didn't want to observe that path, because she was sure it would involve Ruby. She didn't like looking at the paths Ruby followed, because there were so many ways the general could get hurt. Still, she was concerned and nervous. Something big was going to happen, and she was too afraid to learn what it was.

* * *

 

Ruby waited near the warp, starting to get impatient, when suddenly a flash came and ten Pearls ran off the pad, cheering with joy at their freedom. Ruby smiled at the group, and watched as it quickly grew as more and more victorious gems arrived. The dread resting in her stomach wouldn't go away though. To her, this victory was bittersweet.

Finally, Pearl warped to her, saying, "That was the last one. It's time to destroy the pad." Her spear was damaged, but not broken too seriously.

Ruby nodded, standing up robotically and looking at the warp as she summoned her glove. She thought about Sapphire. She would never know the action she took against Homeworld. Maybe she would learn, and hopefully it wouldn't hurt as much as this did now. She hoped she would be able to one day get over this loss.

She sent her reinforced gloved hard into the warp pad, and the crystal shattered. She kept hitting it and hitting it, letting rage fill her. She didn't notice that the other Pearls were backing away, or the sudden heat that had engulfed her in flames. She just kept smashing, tears falling from her eyes as she did so. She would never see Sapphire again. She was making sure of that as she sobbed, smashing it

Soon, she felt arms wrap around her. It was Rose Quartz. She sobbed, turning to Rose and crying.

* * *

"The galaxy warp is destroyed, all the Pearls are gone, my weapons are sabotaged, and one of my best generals is likely dead," Yellow Diamond muttered, before looking at Sapphire, who was standing there emotionlessly. The gem seemed unaffected by the news. "You are dismissed, Sapphire," the gem leader added. "I need to be alone."

Sapphire nodded, walking calmly. Yellow Diamond didn't notice the ice left in her wake.

She didn't look into the future, to see if Ruby was dead. She was too scared that it was true to believe it. Instead, she remembered how nervous Ruby was this morning, and how, instead of saying that she would see her later, she said goodbye.

She grinned happily. That meant Ruby knew she wouldn't be coming back, so she must not have been killed by Rose Quartz! She probably assisted in the escape of the Pearls! Sapphire then deflated, realizing it wasn't really proof she was relying on. Soon she sighed, knowing that, either way, she would never see Ruby again. She would be a prisoner here without the one gem who treated her as an equal.

Or maybe not.

She began thinking out a strategy to get away from Yellow Diamond on Earth. She didn't look at what would happen when she got to Rose's camp, because she was still afraid. She didn't need her future vision to tell her that Rose's camp was the best path to freedom anyway. The leader would soon be heading to Earth after her weapons were fixed, and she wouldn't leave behind her "secret weapon" when she could be so valuable during this war. So she could manipulate the war from the backseat, until she had the chance to escape.

And maybe, just maybe, if she was correct, she would see Ruby again. It was that hope that made her decide this extensive plan would work.


	2. Ruby Teaches Something Old Differently

Ruby sat in the council meeting as Rose Quartz spoke to Pearl.

"You are the best teacher, Pearl," Rose explained. "The idea I proposed earlier could help us when the Homeworld sends their troops."

"But it is cheap and dishonorable, and the results could be catastrophic if the fusions are unstable! We need to think of another idea!"

"Fusion?" Ruby asked, surprised. Gems didn't like fusion at all. She knew that especially, after that one incident with Sapphire. They had been forcefully separated by damaging Garnet's physical body. She didn't understand it though. What was so wrong about fusion?

"Rose," she spontaneously began, standing, "I think it's a great idea! But I want to teach!"

Both Rose and Pearl looked at the small general with shock and confusion. Ruby was awful at teaching. Rose had once had her try and teach some of the new arrivals combat. That day was forever known as the Attack of the Eternal Flame (Baby). Many gems were poofed when Ruby had gotten so frustrated that she burned down a tent and went on an accidental rampage. No one could blame the two gems for being concerned.

"Uh, if you are sure, then I guess it would be alright," Rose decided, sounding a tad nervous.

"I also want you and Pearl to participate in the lesson, please," Ruby added respectfully. She was planning out the lesson in her head, and knew that those two would be perfect for what she was planning. Time to change things up a bit.

With nervous agreement to help in the lesson, the meeting was adjourned and Ruby prepared to teach the army.

* * *

Ruby looked at the crowd, taking a deep breath. She would not repeat last time. She would not repeat last time. She would most definitely not repeat last time.

"Hey! Listen up!"

The entire army went silent, and Ruby looked over them, understanding why Rose thought fusion was a good idea. The Homeworld's army was ten times as big as this group, but the Homeworld despised fusion. Fusions would make this small army able to hold its own against the massive amount of Homeworld forces.

"Today, we are going to learn something that you may dislike. I'm talking about fusion."

There was a grumble through the army as soldiers groaned in disgust. Many of these soldiers were honorable, and fusion seemed dishonorable to all soldiers.

"Quiet!" Ruby shouted, silencing the group again. She then took a deep breath, calming her temper, and continued, "You may all think fusion is a cheap, dishonorable tactic, that only weaklings should use it. So, think about those thoughts, then discard them."

The noises that came were ones of confusion.

"Do you want to know why fusions are rarely stable? That's because gems don't trust each other, and they aren't willing to cooperate. The most stable fusions require trust, and you have to be willing to get close to the other gem. Which is why I have my friends, Rose Quartz and Pearl, to fuse as an example."

"What?" Pearl whispered loudly, becoming extremely stiff. "Um, Ruby, are you sure this is a good idea."

"The reason I chose these two is because they are very close, and they trust each other."

Rose nodded in agreement, smiling with understanding as Pearl nervously shivered at the attention drawn to her. Ruby smiled to herself. If Sapphire was here, she would use Garnet as an example. Rose and Pearl were close though, and she felt that their fusion would be almost as completely stable, if not entirely. Besides, she was sick of Pearl denying it.

She gestured for Rose and Pearl to start dancing, and the two began stiffly ballroom dancing.

"Okay, this is a good example of how not to do it," Ruby grumbled, approaching her friends. "Fusion doesn't happen if you dance so stiffly humans could roast food on you. You have to be in complete agreement that you want to do this. Do you want to do this?"

"Uh, I-I'm all for it, but I'm pretty sure R-Rose would want a stronger partner, and-"

"I would love to try and fuse with you, Pearl," Rose interrupted, smiling gently at her partner.

Pearl's pale face turned blue and she stammered, "R-really?"

Rose nodded cheerfully, saying, "If Ruby is right, then it will be fun."

Ruby continued, "Now, for the dancing part, don't be stiff. Improvise, experiment, and have fun doing it. Find your own dance and then combine those dances to synchronize."

The two gems nodded and began dancing. Rose's was loose, playful, and all her own. Pearl started going the stiff way, but soon flowed into her own moves, graceful and quick. Rose soon grabbed Pearl and spun her, dipping her. They began glowing white, save for their gems, and one of the most stable fusions Ruby had ever seen formed, flipping her long hair behind her.

"Wow," the fusion remarked. "We-I feel great." She spun around on her toes with a laugh before posing before the amazed army.

Ruby smiled sadly. The two of them were about as stable as she and Sapphire were.

"I'm Rainbow Quartz," the fusion declared, grinning. She took a bow before unfusing into the two dazed, yet grinning gems.

Ruby turned back to the amazed army and finished with, "Fusion isn't about making weak gems stronger. It's about two gems working together to create something more than the two of them. Fusions are an experience, and they will not only help us fight the Homeworld, but become a better army. No stable fusion can be created without trust, so we will learn to trust each other. Fusion does not happen if the two gems can't cooperate, and it takes a lot of work. You may not work as perfectly together as Rose Quartz and Pearl, who have known each other for longer than we have time before the Homeworld gets here, but you can still make friends and learn to trust and help one another. We are more than soldiers! We are individuals who have great potential! And, together, whether fusion or not, we can beat them!"

The army cheered at Ruby's inspiring speech, and Ruby noticed some gems try dancing on their own, trying to find their style, and smiled sadly at the memories before walking off stage.

"Ruby?" Rose asked, concerned. "What's wrong? Your teaching was amazing!"

Ruby sighed, saying, "Just thinking of the gem I learned from."


	3. Sapphire Takes a Chance

A hundred thousand years passed before the Homeworld ships finally reached Earth, with Sapphire on the front one, still prisoner to Yellow Diamond. She was still branded with a yellow diamond on her dress, to show her off as the property of the gem leader.

Memories of Ruby were dimmer than she wished, and she refused look for Ruby in the future out of fear that she wouldn't be there. She couldn't remember the dance they used to form Garnet, or the feeling of holding the general's hand in hers. Sometimes it took a lot of thinking for her to remember what she even looked like. It made her wish she could see the past instead of paths to the future.

What she did remember was a feeling of warmth, and happiness, and the closest thing to freedom she had ever felt. She didn't know if Ruby was still alive, but she would find her if she was.

She had spent her time in captivity after Ruby disappeared preparing for her inevitable escape. She discovered her amazing speed, and summoned her weapon, which was brass knuckles adorned with blue crystals that could shoot off if she wanted them to. She thought about her future vision and using it to determine her opponent's moves. Yellow Diamond never thought she could be getting stronger in all that alone time.

About a year and two battles in the war later, she saw a chance and took the risk.

It was simple really. She would inform Yellow Diamond to head to the Kindergarten for a battle that she saw would never occur even if Rose Quartz did something very unexpected. She was also include that she needed to stay away from the battle or any of the bases, or she would be captured.

So, reluctantly, Yellow Diamond chose two of the strongest gems to guard her and sent all three of them through the desert, with instructions to head back when Sapphire said it was safe.

Sapphire kept her suspicious guards in the desert for a year.

When a year passed and Sapphire was certain Yellow Diamond thought they were dead, she attacked and poofed her two guards, burying them in the sand to slow them down. She then ran, smiling at the joy of being free.

She had another wild chance to take now, and she refused to look to see how likely the result she wanted was. She imagined this is how other gems felt all the time, the nervous anticipation that maybe they would find what they were looking for, and the fear of being wrong.

So, with her amazing speed, she ran in the direction that she knew led to her goal.

Rose Quartz's army would be there when she left the desert. She had long since predicted that. She would offer her services to Rose Quartz and there was little chance of her being told no. She could see herself being happy there, enjoying her freedom.

Maybe Ruby would be there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, so I'm sorry. The idea of the crystals on Sapphire's weapon shooting off came from a GIF I saw of Garnet shooting her gauntlets off during a battle.


	4. Garnet Makes a Promise

Sapphire was exhausted when she wandered out of the desert into the field. She had been running for so long through the desert that she had lost track. She hadn't been able to afford resting, because the two gems she had poofed long ago were likely still behind.

Her legs wobbled before giving way to her weight. She remembered that humans had a process called sleep. It seemed like a very nice idea at that moment. But she knew she had to keep going or she would never get to Rose Quartz in time.

She pushed herself back up onto her feet and stumbled towards the camp. She had to talk to Rose. It was the only way to insure she would never go back.

Just outside Rose Quartz's camp, she collapsed again, too tired to move. Curious gems saw her and ran up to look.

"I-I need to speak to Rose Quartz," she explained, thinking she must look like a wreck. "I'm a d-defector from Homeworld."

The gems that found her helped her up and helped her walk to Rose Quartz's tent.

"Rose!" one of them shouted as they entered. "We have a defector. She is alone."

"Thank you, Turquoise," a tall gem with pink hair answered. Sapphire was surprised to see the gem leader formerly known as Pink Diamond standing there, the leader of the rebellion. The two gems waved cheerfully to the leader of the rebellion before walking off.

Sapphire bowed respectfully, and Rose assured her, "There is no need. I thought you were Yellow Diamond's personal assistant?"

"I was a prisoner," Sapphire explained. "I recently escaped her to be free. She kept me because I have future vision. I thought I could ask for your help and offer my services."

Rose looked at the smaller gem and smiled. "Of course you can stay. You do not need to use your abilities unless you are absolutely certain. What is your name?"

"Sapphire," she answered, smiling at her. "Thank you so much."

Pearl suddenly entered, saying, "The army is having another lesson, and they are requesting we show off."

Rose laughed, "Well then, how can we say no? Sapphire, would you like to see this lesson with us?"

Sapphire nodded respectfully and followed them.

Rose and Pearl headed to the front of the crowd and began dancing. Sapphire gasped with surprise as the two formed an extremely stable fusion and grinned at her.

"Thank you for that example, Rainbow Quartz," a voice that Sapphire recognized. She hadn't heard it in so long, but the moment she heard it, she knew. "And, again I remind you all that I'm not expecting anything that perfect. Show offs."

The army laughed and Sapphire watched as pairs of gems began dancing together and fusing. She watched the two gems who had helped her before form a fusion, with two pairs of arms.

She turned to the stage, watching the gem she hadn't seen in so long smile at all of the crowd, even the ones who weren't fusing but having fun. Sapphire had never seen such stable fusions, and decided Ruby was teaching right.

Rainbow Quartz approached her and asked, "What do you think of Ruby's teaching methods?"

"They are perfect," she decided, smiling.

The fusion smiled at the gem and added, "I end up showing off a lot. Which works perfectly find for Rose and Pearl. They're very close."

"I can tell," Sapphire nodded, before looking again at Ruby with a smile. Did the red gem miss her as much as Sapphire missed her?

* * *

Ruby walked off the stage. The pain of losing Sapphire had long since become a dull ache, and the memories faded of their time together. She couldn't remember what the gem looked like accurately anymore.

She still felt a bit sad as she watched the army fuse, because she had long forgotten the dance she had shared with Sapphire.

She headed to Rose's tent for a strategy meeting, since two battles had already happened and they needed to plan the next one.

She heard a conversation outside as she waited for Rose.

"I am about to have a strategy meeting. Would you like to join us?"

The answer to Rose's question was too quiet to hear, but Rose's pleasant answer told Ruby that the gem had accepted.

Three gems entered and Ruby began, "Took you guys long enou-"

She stopped as she saw the blue gem, who stared back at her. It took everything for Ruby not to cry at the sight.

Sapphire saw Ruby stiffen up and gave a small smile. Rose and Pearl looked confused at what was going on between the two gems.

"Hello Ruby," Sapphire spoke, and the dam broke.

"Sapphire!" Ruby ran for her and hugged her, crying. Sapphire could feel tears coming from her eye too as she wrapped her arms around Ruby. She didn't cry much, but this was one of those times where she did.

"H-How did you get here?" Ruby asked, pulling back to look at her face.

Sapphire grinned, answering, "I took a page from your book. I poofed my guards and ran."

Ruby laughed and spun the other gem around, Sapphire laughing and not realizing they were starting to glow.

Garnet landed, and realized Rose and Pearl were staring with surprise. So, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Whoops."

* * *

Garnet sat there as Pearl and Rose bombarded her with questions, Rose grinning at her widely.

"My name is Garnet," she explained when the two finally paused. "Ruby and Sapphire met on the Homeworld when Ruby was still a general. They became me once before this time, which is why Ruby is such a good teacher."

Pearl said awkwardly, "Well, now that we have all our answers, you can unfuse and we can continue our meeting."

"No." The fusion looked at Pearl with all three eyes. "They, I mean we, I mean. _I_ want to stay together.  I've been apart for so long, and I don't want to be separate anymore. Ruby and Sapphire don't want that."

"That's-"

"Awesome!" Rose interrupted, hugging the fusion tightly. "I'm glad to have you join us, Garnet. I look forward to getting to know you, and I hope you will tell us more about Sapphire."

Garnet stiffened with surprise, then relaxed in the hug.

"Thank you, Rose," she told the leader, smiling.

To herself, she promised she would never be separated again.

 

 


	5. Garnet Wins

Garnet looked at the opposing side of the battle. The Homeworld outnumbered them by many, and she looked back at Rose's Army, who were all exhausted and scared of what would happen. She herself felt terrified, but she had won many battles against the Homeworld.

Rose stood at the front, her sword drawn and her face fierce. Memories of the deadly Pink Diamond, who scared every gem into submission, rose in Garnet's thoughts. Sapphire hadn't been alive at that time, and Ruby was barely yanked out of the ground when the rebellions happened, but Ruby's memories were clear and awful in Garnet's mind. But Garnet reminded herself of how she got here in the first place, about how Pink Diamond had changed and eventually disappeared. Rose wasn't the same gem she was thousands of years ago, and Garnet trusted her immensely.

Pearl stood next to, and slightly in front of Rose. Garnet would have to watch her. Pearl often took risks that weren't necessary, and it was Rose's healing tears, which had been an interesting discovery, that had saved her from numerous cracks. She never learned though, so Garnet was prepared to make sure she didn't get hurt again. She was sick of her friend missing every victory.

Every gem she knew in one way or another.

She looked back at the Homeworld Army, and saw Yellow Diamond. The leader looked tired, and Garnet knew that, if they won this battle, the chance of Yellow Diamond leaving and their victory would skyrocket. She hadn't told anyone that though, because she felt they all deserved to celebrate the surprise of the retreat.

The Homeworld attacked.

Garnet summoned her weapons and saw light in the corner of her eye as she poofed the first gems she reached, watching as half of Rose's army began fusing, smiling with happiness and confidence. Ruby had taught them all well. The remainder of Rose's army attacked, holding the Homeworld back so the gems could fuse.

Garnet smiled and smashed her gauntlets into the nearest gem that tried to sneak up on her.

It was fluid work from there. She easily switched between attacking opposing gems and defending her friends. She quickly bubble any gems she poofed, Rose's rule being not to destroy any.

She refused to let herself focus too long on the sounds of gems being crushed and cracked, knowing there was nothing she could do.

She easily fell into the pattern of the battle, almost like dancing. She could hear the thwip of arrows and the slam of the hammers. The Homeworld's fusions were unstable, and easily defused at the moment that the gems that made up them came to a disagreement. 

She heard the spin of a familiar umbrella saw and recognized that Rainbow Quartz had arrived.

"Garnet, should we retreat? This battle is looking bad."

Garnet looked at her friend, who stood a bit taller than her. Should they leave when victory would end this war for good? If they stayed, Rose could get the peace she wanted so badly.

"No. We can win this battle. I know we can."

She would come to regret that decision.

Eventually, she stood tall, watching as Yellow Diamond shouted, "Retreat immediately! Move it!" She and the gem leader made eye contact momentarily before Yellow Diamond ran, ordering the others to retreat.

Rose and Pearl unfused from shock as they watched the Homeworld retreat to their ships.

"D-Did we win?" Pearl asked with surprise.

Rose grinned and cheered, shouting with joy, "We did it!"

Garnet looked as what was left of Rose's army dropped their weapons. The remaining fusions unfused, and gems began crying with joy and sadness, hugging each other.

Rose hugged Garnet and Pearl tightly, laughing as she spun them around.

"It's over," another gem said in a daze.

Rose hugged the gem suddenly, saying, "I'm so happy! Thank you all!" She appeared to be shouting to the universe, as if to thank the gems who were gone as well as the gems who remained alive. Garnet smiled sadly.

Then she froze. She should have looked. She didn't know. They should have retreated.

"Get down!" She pulled Rose, Pearl, and the gem Rose hugged to the ground, and Rose covered them with her shield. The rest of the army had barely hit the ground when the Homeworld weapons fired.

They lay there for hours, listening for the ships to leave. Garnet couldn't tell which one of them was crying. It might have been her at that moment, because she saw what would happen no matter how long they waited to look up.

They finally got up and Garnet looked. The sand was suddenly sparkling in all sorts of different colors.

"No," the gem whispered. "No no no no. Jade!" She ran, digging in the sand, tears streaming down her face.

Rose cried as Pearl and Garnet joined the gem's search for any other whole gems, but any gem that wasn't dust was damaged in a way that Rose couldn't fix.

Pearl eventually gave up the search and hugged Rose, and Garnet joined them.

Garnet always would regret that last decision she made.


	6. Garnet Finds Hope

Garnet watched from the base of an injector as Pearl disassembled it from the top.

"This technology has been out of date for centuries. No wonder the destruction of the Earth would have happened so soon. Well, this item will be instrumental in helping us repair the temple door. What do you think, Garnet?"

"We need the door repaired to make sure we can get all the items in the temple secure," Garnet noted. "If any corrupted gems got loose after that attack, we could be in serious trouble. I don't need future vision to tell us that."

"Yes, of course. Rose! I found some valuable items!" Pearl waved to Rose Quartz.

"Really! Come and show me?"

They were going through the Kindergarten, trying to find some technology so that Pearl, the most technologically capable of them all, could repair the temple warp pads and door that had been destroyed after battling one of the worst corrupted gems that any of them had ever seen. The three gems were barely holding on, the deaths of hundreds of gems fresh on their memories.

Garnet blamed herself for that still, and felt she didn't deserve Rose's increased kindness.

She was about to approach Rose and Pearl when a rock hit her in the side of the face.

She turned, looking around, asking, "Hello?"

The sound of nearly silent laughing didn't escape Garnet's notice. This was a game apparently.

"Where are you?" she asked, using a tone of voice that she remembered humans using with their offspring.

There was more laughing, and Garnet approached a hole, saying aloud, "What's the chance you are in here?" She peeked into the empty hole. "Little chance it seems. What about here."

"Colder."

Ah, she knew this game.

She approached a hole that the voice appeared to be coming from, saying, "Well, what about..." She peeked in. "Here."

There was a small purple gem inside, shrieking with excitement and curling up in the hole, laughing as she said, "Oh no! You've got me."

"What is your name?" Garnet asked, sitting outside the hole.

"Amethyst," the gem said cheerfully. She then quietly asked, "Did they finally come back for me?"

"Who?"

"The workers," Amethyst answered. "They said they didn't want a small gem like me, and then they all left on the ships. Did they realize I wasn't on the ship?"

Garnet felt a tinge of sadness at this sight.

"I'm not a worker," Garnet explained. "I'm a friend. Would you like to come with me?"

Amethyst suspiciously pointed out, "Why should I trust you?"

Garnet showed Amethyst both of her hands, causing the gem to seem surprised.

"I know what it is like to be told that I'm worthless because of my size. My friends and I have a place that is safe. You won't have to stay alone anymore."

Amethyst hesitated, then stood up and carefully walked to Garnet, who stood and got out of the way so Amethyst could leave her hole.

"Garnet! Where are you!" Rose sounded worried, not wanting to lose another friend likely.

Garnet picked up Amethyst, saying, "Come on. My friends are waiting."

Amethyst sat on Garnet's shoulders, shouting, "Wow! Being tall is great!"

Rose was shocked as Garnet approached, saying, "I found someone." Amethyst shyly hid behind Garnet after being set down.

"You," Rose began. The former Crystal Gem's leader began crying as she said, "Hello. I'm Rose Quartz. Would you like to join us?"

Amethyst looked at the three gems, then asked, "Can I really? You won't leave me alone?"

"Of course," Rose promised, wiping her eyes. "We won't leave you alone. You won't have to be alone again."

Tears began coming to Amethyst's eyes and the gem hugged Rose. Pearl and Garnet watched the two gems cry.

"Another gem," Pearl exclaimed happily, looking about to cry herself. "Maybe there are more out there! Maybe we aren't alone anymore."

"I hope so," Garnet said, watching as Rose continued to hold the sobbing Amethyst. "I really do."


End file.
